


As The Wolf Calls: Redemption

by Aleja21



Series: As The Wolf Calls [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan reveals his secrets to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Wolf Calls: Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters...So please don't sue me.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Thraceadams for for beta'ing this fic for me. Any mistakes that are left in the story are mine.

Ethan paced his living room. His entire body was filled with nervous energy and he just couldn’t sit down. Aiden had left the apartment over an hour earlier frustrated with his pacing. Ethan jumped when he heard knocking on the apartment door. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before opening his front door. 

“Hey come on in,” he said gestured Danny inside closing the door behind him. 

Danny hugged Ethan and as they pulled apart Danny leaned forward to kiss him. Ethan hesitated for a few seconds before returning the kiss. It turned heated and Ethan backed Danny into the door. When they broke apart for air Ethan rested his forehead against Danny’s. Slowly he pulled away and led Danny into the living room.

“So what’s going on? You made coming to see you sound urgent.” Danny asked sitting down on the oversized recliner.

Ethan took a deep breath and sat down on the couch opposite of Danny. “There are some things I haven’t told you about myself….” He hesitated before mumbling, “I’m a werewolf.”

Danny looked up and chuckled, “Phew and here I was afraid you were going to dump me.”

“What? Uh, no” Ethan replied shocked. “Aren’t you shocked by this?”

“Not really. If you, Aiden and Scott didn’t want the world to know what you are, you shouldn’t have discussed it at school. Especially with Stiles, you guys need to learn the art of subtlety.” 

“This really doesn’t bother you?”

“You being a werewolf? No, can’t say that it does. I actually find it kind of sexy” he replied with a grin. “You still look tense though, is there something else you want to tell me?”

Ethan sighed, “Yeah, there’s more and I know you’re not going to like it. Actually, I’m fairly certain you’ll hate me for this.”

Danny got up and moved across the room to sit next to Ethan on the couch. He took Ethan’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. He stroked his thumb over the back of Ethan’s hand. “Whatever it is it can’t be that bad. We’ll get through this together.”

“You’ve asked me about mine and Aiden’s past before and I’ve always been very evasive. The reason is because it’s very ugly. Our parents were killed when we were really little. Normally when this happens a pack will rally around the orphaned child to care and raise it. Unfortunately, our pack was dysfunctional with a sadistic alpha in charge. With our parents death we became the omegas of the pack...”

Ethan felt Danny squeeze his hand, “I know with wolves the omega is usually at the bottom of pack hierarchy, is that true for werewolves too?”

“Yes, we were the youngest and the weakest. No one gave a shit about us, generally we went hungry, or were only fed table scraps and those were slim pickings at best. We were beaten and most days it felt like we were the alphas personal punching bags.”

“But, you survived.”

“We almost didn’t. If it hadn’t been for Deucalian we wouldn’t have. He showed us how to become stronger and to control the power within. Through this power Aiden and I were able to become something stronger.”

Ethan noted the confused expression on Danny’s face and explained in detail how he and Aiden would become a stronger conjoined being

“So let me get this straight you two can basically morph into one being?” Danny asked in disbelief, “That is some freaky shit?”

“I know, it really is. And yeah, that’s one way of putting it. But when you give someone as young and inexperienced as us all that power, it can go to your head. We were angry, wanting vengeance on those who had wronged us and we didn’t care who stood in our way. In the end we used our combined form to kill our entire pack. We killed the alpha of our pack last, we wanted him to know we were coming; we tore him apart piece by piece until he was no longer recognizable. What we didn’t consider or really know then was that when you kill an alpha you become an alpha.”

He heard Danny’s heart begin to race, heard his sharp intake of breath, but he forged ahead with his story. “We were alphas without a pack after that and as the rage disappeared once we had our revenge, we were lost. What we didn’t know was that Deucalian was building an alpha pack. He wanted us to join. We were in his debt so we never questioned it. But in doing so we became no better than the psychotic son of bitch we’d killed.”

“But, I thought a pack could only have one alpha, how could you have a whole pack of them?”

“The alpha pack didn’t have the same hierarchy as a normal pack. We were supposed to be equal. In hindsight, that was an illusion, because Deucalian was in charge, he was very skilled at intimidation and manipulation.”

Ethan stood up and began to pace the living room. “Our pack moved throughout the country and we did unconscionable things. Things I’ll never be able to forget. When we came to Beacon Hills it was because Deucalian was looking for another alpha to add to our pack. He ordered Aiden and I to get close to the potential alpha. The easiest way to do that is to get close to friends and acquaintances. 

He watched as Danny’s eyes popped wide open, “So Lydia and I were a ploy to get close to this potential alpha werewolf. So what everything between us was a lie?” he asked his voice rising.

“Yes…No…Uh, it’s complicated. Yes, initially you were a ploy; however, I started falling for you almost from the very beginning. The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to be the man you deserve; one you could be proud of. However, openly defying Deucalian wasn’t an option. He would have taken my transgressions out on Aiden or he would have killed me out right. It’s not an excuse, but it is the truth.”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

“I don’t expect you to say anything, just please let me finish my story and then if you want to leave and never hear from me again, so be it. I’ll hate every second of it, but I’ll respect it because I care too much for you to hurt you more than I already have.”

“I’ll hear you out.” Danny promised. 

Ethan sat down again and continued the tail of the fights with Isaac, the deaths of Erica and Boyd’s and the role he’d played in both. He also explained how Ms. Blake had been the Darach and why she’d been after his pack. He mentioned Kali trying to kill Derek in the loft and then how Ms. Blake had showed up, killed Kali and then fought him and Aiden in their combined form. 

“The fight with Blake was a short one, we attacked her in our combined form and she simply snapped our neck. When she did, we almost died. If it hadn’t been for Lydia, Cora and Deaton, we’d be dead right now.”

“Wait so let me get this straight, Lydia knows? Scott’s boss at the vet clinic knows? And who the hell is Cora?” Danny asked in frustration.

“Yes, Lydia knows. About everything.”

“When did Aiden tell her?” Danny asked accusatorially.

“Aiden didn’t exactly tell her. She’s known about this for some time. From what I understand, um, some things happened to her. I don’t know the full story so you’ll have to ask her for the details.”

“Oh I will, don’t worry about that. What else? What about the vet?” 

“Deaton, the vet that Scott works for, is so much more then just a vet. He is Scott’s mentor and he is the former emissary to the Hale Pack. Cora Hale and her brother Derek are two of only three surviving members of the Hale Pack. They were an old werewolf family whose territory included Beacon Hills and the preserve...”

“So when exactly did all of this happen?”

“The night of the Lunar Eclipse. The fights that night killed most of the Alpha Pack as we knew it. Scott and Derek spared Deucalion’s life, you’d have to ask them about that, Jennifer Blake is dead as far as we know. What she did to us though, by killing our combined form? It killed the alpha power in us, we’re just betas now. Derek lost his alpha power healing his sister Cora and Scott became a true alpha out of sheer will. Now he’s the alpha in control of this territory.“

“So you guys are now part of Scott’s pack?”

“No. He has to accept us into his pack for that to happen and considering our past? I’m not sure it will anytime soon. Aiden and I both hope maybe in the future, but for now, we’re doing our best to prove to him that we’d make good pack members because being a lone wolf, especially with our past is dangerous.” Ethan finished.

“Is that everything and I do mean everything you’ve kept from me?”

“Yes.”

As soon as the words left Ethan’s mouth Danny got up and walked out of the apartment slamming the front door shut behind him without ever looking back. Ethan hung his head relieved that he had one less burden to carry but saddened knowing he’d probably lost Danny for good.

D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E

Danny ran down the stairs of Ethan’s apartment building needing to put as much distance between himself and his boyfriend as possible. He got into his car and drove around town aimlessly, but his mind kept rehashing everything he’d been told. In the end, he drove to the preserve. Thankful he’d been wearing sweats, he got out of his car and started stretching. When he was warmed up, he took off running down his favorite trail. 

It was just his luck. He finally found a guy he clicked with and he came with more personal baggage than what went down with the Titanic. It seemed like every time he found a boyfriend fate would intervene. There was Damon, who became verbally abusive when he wouldn’t put out and Brian who thought it was a good idea to fuck other people behind his back. 

What he wouldn’t give to be able to speak with Jackson right now. Though his best friend was an egotistical bastard at times he’d always had his back, but no, he was off studying in London. Danny swallowed down his frustration and pushed himself to run faster. An hour later he’d completed the trail and was back at his car. He grabbed the towel out of his gym bag and dried off a bit before driving home. He had burned off most of his anger leaving behind disappointment and leaving him very frustrated.

D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E

The next day Danny avoided everyone, he didn’t talk in class and by lunchtime he was ready for the day to be over. He stopped at his locker and grabbed his bag lunch and went out to the lacrosse field. Ten minutes later he noticed someone coming up behind him.

“I really just want to be left alone.”

“Well that’s just too damn bad.” Lydia responded sitting down in the grass next to him. “So what’s got your boxers in a bunch?”

“Nothing I don’t wear any.” He told her with a wink.

Lydia smirked, “Fine, but seriously, what’s wrong.”

“Ethan told me everything, it’s a little overwhelming to process.”

“Yeah, it is. Even knowing what’s going on, everything has been hard to deal with.”

“I get that we haven’t been as close since Jackson left, but why didn’t you tell me? You let me make a fool of myself with Ethan.”

“I couldn’t say anything and it wasn’t my place to tell you. Lives were at stake and it wasn’t my secret to tell. Besides, your relationship with Ethan is different then the one I have with Aiden. Aiden and I are just looking to have a good time and burn off some sexual energy. You and Ethan truly care for each other.”

“I’m just so confused about what to do. I feel bad that he had a shitty childhood, but that doesn’t excuse all the other stuff he’s done.”

“I guess the question is, do you love him enough to move past this?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

“Well, you should probably start there. Call me if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, Lydia.”

D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E

“Māhealani, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!” 

“Sorry, Coach” Danny replied coming to a stop in front of the man.

“Get your head into practice and off of your boyfriend, we have a game coming up and I need a goalie that can actually stop the ball.”

Danny struggled not to roll his eyes at Coach’s gesticulations while he talked. “Yes, Coach, I’ll focus.”

Practice dragged on for another hour and a half of grueling sprints, blocking and team exercises. After practice, Danny just grabbed his gym bag not even bothering to stop and talk with any of the guys before heading straight home.

D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E

For the rest of the week, it became a routine for Danny, ignoring his friends at school and his family at home. By Saturday though, he knew he had to make a decision, because it wasn’t fair to string Ethan along no matter how upset he was.

So after finishing the chores his mother had assigned him for the day, Danny drove over to the twins’ apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When the door opened it was Aiden standing there. “Is he in?”

Aiden led him into the living room, “ETHAN, it’s for you. I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back in a few hours.” He nodded to Danny before grabbing his leather jacket and keys.

Danny heard a shuffling noise and looked down the hallway leading to the bedrooms and saw Ethan standing there. Slowly, Ethan moved towards him.

“For the past week all I’ve done is replay our last conversation in my head over and over and over again. I am so angry that you used me, hell you lied to me. But at the same time I get it, your childhood sucked, you did what you had to, to protect yourself and your brother. I understand that. I would do anything to keep my little brother Sam safe…” Danny paused, running a hand through his hair. “But no matter how angry with you I am, it doesn’t change the fact that I am in love with you.”

Danny saw a spark of hope come to life in Ethan’s eyes when he said this. “You love me?” Ethan asked him cautiously.

Danny smiled and nodded his head “I’m willing to give you another chance, but this is it. No more lies and no more chances after this. It’s going to take me some time to trust you again, so we’re going to take things slowly.”

“I understand,” Ethan replied. 

D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E

On Monday, when Danny opened his locker, he found a plain white envelope inside. He grabbed it and the books he needed for his first class and placed his backpack inside.   
He quickly made his way through the halls to his trigonometry class; he took his seat in the back. He flipped the envelope over, looking it over before shrugging and opening it. Inside, he found a yellow sticky note and concert tickets. He was shocked to find that they were tickets to see Kings of Leon. Placing the tickets back into the envelope he pulled out the sticky note and read it,

I ordered these tickets a couple of weeks ago. You had said you’d like to see them sometime.  
E

Danny couldn’t help but smile at the thoughtfulness of the gift. Looking up he saw that the teacher wasn’t in the classroom yet, so he took out his iPhone and sent Ethan a quick text message.

Thanks for the tickets. See you after practice :-) - D

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came about by the fact that I have been looking for Dethan fic where Danny knows the truth and there is a HEA. Haven't found to many of them so I thought I would give it a try. 
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated so please leave comments.


End file.
